New Beginning
by ashestothewind
Summary: There was once a village of people with unusal talents; though due to an unfortunate fate it was destoryed so now Kagome and her sister Manaki come to the leaf village and live with Minato-I havent found any inunaru cross with obito
1. Chapter 1

_I heard the shouting of the battle that was raging on behind us getting quieter and quieter as we moved away from the scene. My two sisters, brother, and I are the last of the Higurashi Clan, the only Clan in history that were able to summon really demons different yet the same as the tailed beasts. We were sought because of this by other nations -so that the war leaned the way they wanted it too- and since cause of those selfish desires we were hunted down and captured. Though what the nation weren't expecting us to fight back, we were known as a peaceful Clan, war just wasn't our thing, but being weak and submissive was definitely not either. We kept to ourselves away from the world; it was the way we have lived for centuries, we feed off the land, rise and set with the sun – we had no electricity. Everybody knew everyone, we helped each other out in time of need, there were hardly ever quarrels, and everything was peaceful._

_But that has changed we were ripped out of our safe haven and into a blood thirsty world filled with war, greed, deceit, and loss. It was horrible we may be young and hadn't got that far into our Clan's training but we could feel auras and they were painful to feel… too painful to tolerate. So sorrowful, pain everywhere; it hurt, my sister, Kagome, she was the most sensitive with auras she was exceptionally gifted in reading auras. When the attack started Kagome was the first to feel all of it and broke down and cried, people were killing off people left and right, but the worst part about it was it was our own people – killing and being killed._

_At first we were doing well keeping our ground and holding them back, but after the second wave of people things changed. Being the only Children of the Head of the Clan, we were moved out first to a safe place, it was an underground tunnel that was specifically made for if this sort of thing would have happened. It was a maze, which very few people of our Clan knew their way thru. We were following one of the elders thru it, Kaedae, she was also our Great Grandmother she had baby sited us while our father had been away tending to matters in the small village of ours._

_We had known one of the nations was plotting against us but we didn't know which one – our resources were limited. I had never got a chance to see one –captives- so it was hard telling what nation they were from. But we had thought it was going to be put off for another month at least… how very wrong we were. It was so sudden and in the middle of the night, we were so unprepared. But I thought it would be day break soon and then at least we could see our enemy, if we survived. Or at least that's what I had thought._

_We had stopped right at the exit, I was curious as to why, I opened my mouth to ask the question but I was cut off when something flew out of the bushes and straight toward Kaedae. It happened so fast I thought that if I had blinked I would have missed everything. The thing that flew out of the bushes was a shuriken and it was lodged in Kaedae's right eye. She let out a piercing scream my eyes widened in shock I had never seen death up close. I had stood there watched her fall to the ground on her knees screaming and then watched as she reached up and pulled out the weapon, blood gushed out. Going all over the ground and covering most of her right side of her body._

_Her screams started too died down and she fell over toward us blood covering the ends of our yukatas. I looked down at her with horrified eyes as the blood pooled around her and moved toward us I backed up vaguely noticing that my little sister had grabbed on to the back of my clothing burying her face into my back trying to hide her face from the horrifying sight, when it had started to happen. I had noticed it too late and we both fell back onto the ground. Three ninjas came out of the bushes walking towards they had mask of animals; they were all clad in black. Walking toward us at leisurely pace, the ones that were on the left and right were looking around, possibly thinking that there were going to be more people to jump out and ambush them._

_I finally snapped out of my daze and started scooting back, my sister with me still not letting go of my yukata. Her back hit the wall with a thump and I ran into her legs, affectively stopping me. I looked up with terrified eyes, I heard my sister whimper, they had finally reached us stopping, and one reached up to grab his sword that was strapped to his back. When all of a sudden they stumbled forward and turned to look out to the forest all of them had drawn their weapons, prepared for fighting._

_There was a flash of yellow behind them and they fell down to the ground dead. The flash turned out to actually be a young boy, 15 of age or so it looked like._

_He turned around, he had longish golden blond hair and eyes that were a very bright blue. "Are you the village leaders' children?"_

_"Minato!" A voice called out from the forest, I heard some rustling and a man with long white hair that reached a bit past his shoulders stepped out in to the opening, he had what looked like 2 thin red streak going down his cheeks from his bottom eye lid. He turned toward us and something flashed thru his eyes it was to fast for me to recognize. " Are these young girls the ones were looking for?"_

_"I'm not sure. But I believe so. Though, I haven't got an answer yet." He turned toward us with a brow raised I knew what he wanted. I nodded my head forgetting that they could be an enemy too. I was a kid and he had just saved us so I interpreted it as their the good guys._

_The blond, now named Minato walked over to us. __He kneeled down and looked us over, I froze he was close I could see some blood splattered on him. He must noticed something because his eyes seemed…softer and apologized for it. He held out a hand I don't what told me to do it but I reached and grasped his hand._

______

This is my story about my life -Manaki- and how I got to be or up tamed, 'The Cutest Girl of All Award', 'The Top Kunoichi', 'A Woman of the Uchiha's', 'The Time Travel girl, or my personal favorite 'The Weird Eyed Girl'.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised when I woke up in a room I had never been in I immediately tensed and crawled deeper under the covers but then stopped. I knew I shouldn't be hiding I should be looking for Kagome … she would be needing me more than ever and I needed to be strong. I pulled out my half covered head all the way and nervously glanced around. I spot Kagome on the other side of the room she was still asleep so that was good; I took another glance around the room and didn't see anybody.

I threw off the covers and dashed over to my sister I let out a sigh and knelt down and shook her shoulder. She stirred she looked around and tensed up almost immediately and then saw me she relaxed a little. I put finger to my lips and she nodded and slowly got up out of bed. I had decided from the very beginning I wasn't going to stay there; I was going to runaway as soon as I could with my sister. We could survive off the land go to a secluded area of forest that not many passed thru and just live there we knew how to farm and knew what berries to or not. I' sure we could make if we tried and worked together; I looked around quickly and saw a door and a window but the window looked to high up for us to reach even if we were standing on one another shoulders.

So I walked over to the door and put my ear to it listening to hear if anything or anyone was out there. After a few minutes and still nothing I tried twisting the door knob I really wasn't expecting it to be unlocked so when I found it locked I really wasn't that surprised. I looked over at Kagome and shook my head she looked sad but then pointed over to the chair that was sitting between our beds. We looked at each other and we tried as hard as we could to be silent and move the chair over to the window. Once that was done I climbed up it and then she did I put knelt down and she put one foot on my shoulder. I wrapped my hand around her ankle while my other hand held the back of the seat. She swiftly put her other foot on my shoulder and braced her hands against the wall and I slowly stood up. I waited a moment looking up at her in case she need something; she looked down at me and gave a thumbs up and I nodded I gripped the back of the seat harder and stood on tip toes as she unlocked the window. After that was done she pulled herself and sat on the ledge she looked down outside and then over to me and mouthed 'There's another window under us.' Though she had to mouth it quite a few times eventually I got it and looked around looked at our blankets. I got off the chair and went over to them and picked some of it up and grabbed two fist full's and pulled them apart testing. It didn't tear so I guessed it was okay and pulled off the top one and saw how big it was and decided two grab two and tied them together in knots I had learned from basket weaving. And grabbed another two -tied them both two the original knot- one so that I would be able to climb up and the other to the bed.

I threw up the longest side to Kagome the first six or seven times I tried were all fails but I finally got it she checked the area and then threw it out the window I tied the other side to the bed and gave a tug and was satisfied when the bed didn't move. I went over to the wall and grabbed to extra bed covering that was hanging there and began climbing. By the time I got to the top Kagome was half way down on the outside; I flipped over on to my stomach and started going down and started slowly and carefully. Kagome was all the way down now; hiding behind a bush glancing around for anyone and occasionally looking up at me. I was half way down when I heard some echoing footsteps and people talking; my eyes widen to impossible sizes and my body felt frozen but I kept telling myself 'how am I supposed to survive if I keep freezing up like this?'

I started climbing down faster Kagome must of sensed my urgency because I saw her tense up and started chewing on her lip. I heard someone shout and would have looked up to see who it was but the sun was right in my eyes I heard him shout something to someone and some pounding steps were. I felt myself being pulled up though I was doing nothing…he was trying to pull me back up, I heard him say something like just wait don't do anything but I didn't focus on it. I looked down and I was a good 6 or 7 feet off the ground; I swallowed I had to take the risk…I let go and felt the air rush past the speed it went by ears even if it was short lived made me feel as if I was deaf. I hit the ground and felt all of my breath knocked out of me though I couldn't let that stop me. I rolled over to my knees my sister was right there next to me kneeling; asking if she could help out any. I heard the person that was trying to pull me up scream for me and yell out 'Holy crap Minato is going to kill me!' Though I felt sorry for him but I couldn't dwell on it to long we had to get out of there now.

I shook my head and stood all the way up I was a bit dizzy but I concentrated really hard and grabbed Kagome's hand and we started running at first everything was a blur I couldn't really see I saw blobs of stuff and just dodge it. Until finally I could see we were running right in the middle of a busy street I looked left and right trying to look for spacing's between the buildings but I was coming up empty. I heard shouting behind me and turned to see a group of people in uniforms coming towards us; I was sure I saw one point straight at me but I couldn't be sure. I started running again and pulling Kagome we swerved and dodged people along the way until I saw a small splitting between two buildings I steered us that way. Luckily, we could fit thru but only if we turned sideways we started shuffling our way out; I saw some of those uniformed men run by the gap still looking for us. I reached the outside and breathed a sigh of relief though if I had been smart and did a whole look around I would looked up when we were thru the streets and saw that there was some on the roofs chasing us but it was too late now the have already dropped down on us and had us surrounded. Even if we did manage to run they knew their forests better than us and plus they were ninja's we lost the game before it even started.

I glared at one of them hatefully and pulled Kagome behind me even though I was scared out of mind too I couldn't let them have Kagome too. I looked them all over and saw one of them was the white haired man that was with the blonde that had picked us up, though I didn't see the blonde. I heard one of them let out a long breath and start talking about how he was that they had caught us because he really didn't want to feel the wrath of Minato.

"Well if you had been doing your job instead of flirting with the nurses then this would have never of happened and you wouldn't be fearing for your life," Another said he was a rather skinny guy though he had extremely long hair that covered on side of his face.

"Yeah well you do it too Toku so don't go and accusing me of stuff besides who would of guessed the brats would figure a way out?" The first man said after getting a good look at him he looked as cocky as he sounded. He was rather handsome he had brown hair and very dark green eyes.

"Well I admit it I do flirt with them just not when it's my turn to watch the kids, Sei. Besides there Minato's siblings of course there going to be smart enough to figure something out," the newly named Toku said, glaring daggers at Sei.

"Yeah well… whatever let's just get them back before Minato gets there to do his daily visit," Sei said turning on his grumbling something on his way. The white-haired man shook his head and looked down at us and sighed; I huffed and looked away from him. Another two ninjas dropped down and picked us up; though I feel sorry for the one carrying me because I fought, kicked, screamed, bit, and unfortunately cried.

When we got back to the building and were going thru all of them was trying to calm me down and make me stop crying. One of the nurses came over to me and was giving a disapproving look to the ninja's and tried to shush me but even she couldn't stop me. I noticed a little while after we were on our way over here Kagome started it up to except she just mostly cried. I saw a nurse come over toward our little group and whispered something to the Sei guy. He paled to the point I thought he would disappear and he looked toward us and tried twice as hard to stop even more but in his attempt he said something extremely rude and caused Kagome to cry even more. Then a shadow was over us and when I looked up I noticed everybody had scrambled away and there was a very angry blonde boy leaning over us. Sei looked absolutely petrified and started stuttering out excuses as to why we were like this and eventually when the blonde said nothing he started going on and on about how sorry he was.

It was actually pretty funny watching him bow multiple times and was stuttering all over the place and was scared it was defiantly more funnier seeing him like this. Kagome started giggling and wiping away her tears, I started giggling with her until eventually we were both laughing. Sei and the blonde was looking at us Sei looked so relieved he fainted on the spot which caused us to laugh harder. The blonde was smiling now and walked over to us and squatted down in front of us; he pushed my bangs out of the way a gave a gentle smile.

"Well you guys seem okay. But are you? Hurting anywhere, at all? Why were you crying? Did someone hit you? Did someone say something mean? Who were they? Do you remember what they-," The blonde got cut off by the White-haired one.

"Gosh Minato, calm down your acting like a mother hen or something let 'em breath. Let's talk in private to many people staring," He said while he put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde picked me up and whitey with Kagome. They took us back up to our that we had woken up in. "As you can see they snuck out, probably because they were in a new place. Sei found them when they were almost all the way down and away. Then we caught when they were going thru the crack next to the vegetable trading area."

"And why wasn't Sei in here?" Minato said, his voice was eerily calm it was rather unsettling.

"I was talking to him out side down the hall for a minute. We both thought the kids would be asleep for another few hours or else we wouldn't have left," whitey said.

"Jiraiya you were looking at women again weren't you?" Minato said his voice slightly raised I looked up at him from his arms and saw that his face was smooth and calm but his eyes held a lot of emotion that was mostly anger.

"Now, now Minato it was useful research for a book I may write," Jiraiya stated coughing into his hand and looking away. Minato sighed and looked at the two of us and gave a small smile.

"Well since your up and obviously in good health let me show you were you will be staying from now on," When he said that it brought back the realization that _all _of our family was dead not just a few or some or hell even half…all of it. I looked over to Kagome, I saw her sniffling they must of noticed it too and froze unsure of what to do. I reached out my hand like a fist with only think pinky out, Kagome looked over to me and saw the smile I was giving her and gave a really bright one back and stuck out her hand the same as mine and we interlocked pinkies. It was a promise though a very unspoken promise but one never the less; it was promise to stay together no matter what.

And it was one I planned to keep no matter what happened.


End file.
